Friends in Time: Part IV - Get Regan!
by AK1028
Summary: Episode 2 out of 5. Trevor is starting to disappear and Ali must be the one to help him get back into existence. However, when something goes awry after Trevor's existence is saved, our heroes go back to 1931. Can they stop Kid Reagan once and for all? And is Emmet hanging with Edna? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part IV - Get Regan!**

_AK1028: Last time, Trevor and Ali went back into 1931 to save Doc - who got throw in jail for being the speakeasy arsonist. After meeting Doc's younger self, Emmet, and his younger sister, Estelle, Trevor and Ali obtained the rocket powered drill to free Doc. However, when Kid Regan took Doc to kill him, Trevor and Ali went to his rescue. Now all three time travelers are safe and sound. ...mostly._

* * *

June 13, 1931

10:10 p.m.

Just outside of Hill Valley, California

Trevor groaned as he collapsed to his knees, his body fading in and out. He was starting to disappear again. Doc and Ali both looked scared...but none more so than Ali, who already lost Trevor once before.

Trevor groaned, "AH! Doc...what's happening?"

Doc answered, "I don't know!"

Ali saw the paper and shouted, "The paper, Doc! The paper!"

Doc grabbed it as he read aloud, "_'Local Accountant Beaten, Left for Dead. Local accountant Andrew Quentin was severely beaten and left for dead in front of the Hill Valley Courthouse last night...'_"

Trevor questioned, in pain, "They're gonna kill my grandpa?!"

Ali answered, stroking Trevor's hair, "Hang in there, Trevor..."

Doc explained, "It's Regan's goons, no doubt. Probably in retailation for Andrew answering that subponea you delievered, Trevor."

Ali saw that Trevor had fainted so she quickly put him in the back seat of the De Lorean and kissed his forehead. She slipped out of the De Lorean, looking at Doc.

She asked, "So what do we do?"

Doc explained, "We'll have to go back in time. Do you have any idea when Trevor last saw his grandfather?"

Ali answered, "Four O'Clock, in the town square."

Doc punched in that information and stated, "Alright, we just have to be careful not to run into our otherselves."

Ali refueled Mr. Fusion as she replied, "Easy for you, Doc. You were in jail most of the time."

Doc started to respond, "Which is why its up to you to..."

"Freeze!"

Ali ducked behind the De Lorean as Doc threw up his hands, seeing an officer standing right there. Trevor was still out cold in the De Lorean, with no idea what was happening.

The officer demanded, "Step out of the car with your hands up!"

Ali peeked out to look and saw a name tag that read _'Officer Darrel Weston'_.

She whispered, "No way... Grandpa?!"

Darrel questioned, slightly hearing Ali, "What was that?"

Doc asked, "What was what?"

Ali whispered, "Crap."

Darrel replied, "I thought I heard something back there." As he moved Doc to the back of the car, Ali sneaked up towards the front of the De Lorean. He added, "Well, looks like I caught a fugitive. Carl Sagan, the speakeasy arsonist!"

Doc pointed out, "Alleged speakeasy arsonist, if you don't mind."

As he said that, he tossed his keys back of the De Lorean. Ali got the two of them to move again as she grabbed the keys to the De Lorean. Trevor, however, decided it was a good time to start waking up. He started to groan.

Darrel questioned, "What was that?"

Doc answered, "I think the night air is playing tricks on you, officer."

Ali quickly got into the drivers side and started to take off, with Darrel chasing her. She slowed down for Doc, making sure she wasn't seen.

"Doc," she called out.

"Don't worry about me, just go save Trevor," Doc instructed.

"Ten-four," Ali replied, as she drove the De Lorean up to 88 MPH and went back into the past...leaving a pair of fire trails...and a stunned Darrel behind.

* * *

June 13, 1931

4:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Ali had arrived back in the town square. She had left the De Lorean...and Trevor, who was still fading out, in an alley. She prayed to God that no one would find them. She had enough troubles. She went through the town square...but not before bumping into Estelle.

"Estelle," Ali breathed. She knew she was in trouble.

"Hey," Estelle greeted, "Any ideas on how we can tell my brother on how I screwed up with this...?"

Ali stated, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was an accident."

Estelle replied, sighing, "I know..."

"I have to get going, I want to check on Andrew Quentin," Ali responded, trying to get around Doc's younger sister.

"Something wrong," Estelle asked.

Ali answered, mysteriously, "You could say that..."

Estelle stated, making Ali freeze, "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it," Ali asked, looking at the youngest Brown sibling.

"I know you have a secret, Anna," Estelle answered.

Ali stated, nervously, "...I don't know what you are talking about..."

Estelle replied, "Come on, you and Michael come out of nowhere and claim to come from the Patient Office? It doesn't sound right to me."

"Listen, we'll talk about this later," Ali responded.

"Fine, go," Estelle hissed, turning on her heel.

Ali sighed as she ran to the courthouse, her feet like wings. She saw Matches on the corner. _'Crap,'_ she thought, as she got to the courthouse. Andrew came out as she went in. Ali darted out automatically.

She told him, "You've got to come with me!"

He asked, "Who are you?"

Ali started to answer, "My name is Anna Smyth and you are in..."

Just then, two goons (Matches and Cue Ball) of Kid came up the stairs.

Matches stated, "Andrew Quentin. Just the man we've been looking for."

Andrew stammered, "H-hey fellas..."

Ali shouted, "Run!"

Andrew did just that as he ran away from them. Matches followed Andrew as Cue Ball knocked out Ali from behind and joined the chase. Ali quickly recovered as she instantly got to her feet.

Ali whispered, "Damn it... I've got to start wearing a helmet... I got to find them before poor Trevor is gone for good."

She looked across the street as she saw Matches entering the soup kitchen. Ali ran over to the soup kitchen, her heart pounding in her ears. She was on a mission.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's the start of episode two! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ali got over to the soup kitchen and hid behind the sign. She saw Matches and Cue Ball taking Andrew into an alleyway. Ali cautiously followed, making sure she wasn't seen. As she hid in between the buildings, Kid and a blonde hair woman wearing a purple cocktail dress and purple heels came out of a secret building.

Kid asked, "Andrew...how's my favorite accountant doing...?"

Andrew answered, "Oh, I've been better..."

Kid stated, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Quentin. Trixie, take a powder doll. We got business to discuss. And make sure either of those Brown siblings see you."

Trixie replied, "Kayo. You boys play nice now! Nice to see you again, Andrew."

Andrew responded, "You too, Miss Trotter."

Kid hissed, "Yeah, yeah. We're all happy as claims! Now scram!"

Trixie sighed as she left, looking sad. Ali felt bad for her. Cue Ball then knocked out Andrew with chloroform, taking the knocked out Andrew down the stairs. They were under Kid's orders to find out what Andrew said to the D.A. The door closed as Ali came out of her hiding place.

Ali whispered, "I've got to find away in there, quick!"

She saw the boxes that Kid was complaining about. The crate read, _"Contents: One Winged Goddess"_.

Ali stated, "This will do as my ticket in!"

As she opened the crate, the statue came out and broke. Ali blushed out of embarrassment as she moved the statue aside and got into the crate. She closed it as Cue Ball came out of the place.

Cue Ball muttered, "_'Get the crates, Cue Ball. Stir the soup, Cue Ball. Clean out the blood stains, Cue Ball.'_ Pfft, I'm not a gangster, I'm a butler!"

Cue Ball then picked up the box that contained Ali as he took it inside. He dropped it briefly, making Ali hit her head.

She whispered, "Ow!"

Matches hissed, "Do you mind? I'm tryin' to conduct a professional interrogation over here."

Cue Ball picked up the box and asked, "Where should I put this?"

Matches answered, "Just shove it behind the bar."

Cue Ball whispered, "I'll just shove YOU behind the bar..."

As he said that, he put the box down. When Ali heard nothing but silence, she peeked out. She saw Andrew tied to a chair as Matches was slapping him awake.

Matches groaned, "C'mon, Andrew." He turned to Cue Ball and asked, "Geese, how much chloroform'd on that rag, anyway?"

Cue Ball looked at him as he asked, "Why?"

Matches answered, "'Cause I'm havin' a hard time bringin' Sleeping Beauty here around."

Andrew groaned a bit as Cue Ball put the chloroform down and went over to Matches.

Cue Ball yelled, "Hey, Andrew! We got a few questions about you and the D.A.!"

Matches slapped him as Andrew groaned, "D.A... Day... D.E. Dee..."

Andrew then went to sleep as Matches hissed, "See what I'm working with here?"

Cue Ball pointed at a guy at the bar as Ali sneaked out of the box she was hiding in.

He stated, "Seems like its catchin'."

Matches hissed, "Zane, wake up!"

Zane woke up with a start as he asked, "What? Huh?"

As Zane told Matches that he had a cold, Matches told him that they had to make sure that the poster was finished in the next few days. After Zane turned off the _"El Kid"_ sign, Ali knew that she had to do something quickly._ 'But I can't just pop out and say 'freeze','_ Ali thought,_ 'They are armed! I'm not!'_ Seeing the chloroform, Ali grabbed it and put it into Zane's ink bottle. Zane started to draw but the chloroform's smell got to him and put him to sleep.

Matches hissed, "Zane! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

When Zane didn't wake; Cue Ball stated, "Must've been the cold."

Matches replied, "Cold my eye. He's been dippin' into the inventory."

Andrew said, still out of it, "Da inventory!"

Ali thought, _'One moron down, two to go.'_ She then went to the _"El Kid"_ sign and turned it on. It created a short circuit, knocking out the lights. Matches and Cue Ball noticed this as Matches sent Cue Ball up to the soup kitchen to get a fuse. Ali saw a switch under the bar and flipped it. That made the speakeasy turn into an ice cream parlor. Matches went over to the counter as Ali hid in the corner.

Matches grumbled, "Oh God..."

Ali held her breath for the longest time as Matches finally found the switch and made the place the speakeasy again. A bottle rolled at Ali's feet as Matches walked back to Andrew.

She whispered, grabbing the bottle, "Let's do that again... With McDermott's Canadian Whiskey."

Ali flipped the switch again as Matches came over again.

Matches grumbled, "Are you kidding me?"

Ali quickly knocked out Matches with the bottle of whiskey as he went down. She smiled in triumph as she came out of her hiding place.

She commented, "Henchmen are such goons."

Andrew groaned, "Bam! Right in the kisser!"

Ali went over to him, untied him, as she stated, "Boy, you sure got that right!"

Andrew groaned, "Hey you...wait, do I know you?"

Ali whispered, "Not for about 40 years for Trevor...and 30 years for me."

Andrew got up as he slurred, "Whoa... Everything is spinning!"

Ali replied, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

As Ali left with Andrew, Cue Ball kept tapping on the pipe, trying to get back in.

* * *

Ali got back to the De Lorean, helping Andrew, as she got a surprise. Trevor was waiting for her, alive and well.

Trevor gushed, "Ali, you did it!"

With that, he ran over to her and kissed her gently, catching her for a loop.

Andrew slurred, "Ali...? I thought her name was Anna..."

Neither teen was paying attention to Trevor's future grandfather as they held each other close. It was a sweet victory.

* * *

That evening, Trevor was driving them back outside of Hill Valley to pick up Doc. The flying bicycle flew over their heads as Trevor pulled over.

Ali asked, "What are you doing?"

Trevor smiled as he answered, "We've got a pickup to make."

The other De Lorean disappeared next to them as Trevor started to drive again. He opened the door for Doc.

Ali joked, "Need a lift?"

Doc smiled as he answered, "I thought you'd never ask!" That's when he saw Andrew and asked, "What's he doing here?"

Trevor answered, "Ali will explain. Get in."

Doc nodded as he sat next to the knocked out Andrew and Ali sat in the back. Trevor drove off, leaving a stunned Darrel behind.

Ali told her story and finished, "...and then I helped Andrew to the De Lorean, saw Trevor was okay, and then we came back to get you!"

Doc breathed, "Fascinating!"

Trevor asked, "So, we can go home now right?"

Ali answered, "We've got to drop off your grandfather first."

Doc stated, "Ali's right. We've got to tie up this loose end."

Andrew said, waking up, "No, don't tie me up again."

Ali told them, "Sounds like he's finally coming around."

Trevor pulled over as they let Andrew out.

Doc instructed, "So please be careful. You won't be safe in Hill Valley as long as Kid Regan is at large!"

Andrew replied, "Don't worry, I'm going far away from Hill Valley and never coming back!"

"No," all three time travelers said at the same time.

Trevor whispered, "He's got to hook up with Grandma."

Ali whispered, "Trevor's right."

Doc whispered, "What's her name?"

Trevor whispered, "Uh...Susan!"

Doc turned to Andrew and asked, "Do you know a Susan?"

Andrew shook his head as he answered, "No..."

Ali stated, "Well, she knows you. Or rather she WILL... Uh, its important that you meet."

Andrew replied, "Oh, I get it! You want me to be apart of some undercover sting operation?"

Doc responded, "Possibly."

Trevor added, "Yeah!"

Andrew agreed to stick around as he said anything for Uncle Sam. With that, Trevor drove off.

* * *

Doc commented, "That was a close call!"

Ali added, "No kidding!"

Trevor asked, "Think he'll be okay?"

Doc answered, "You're not fading out, are you? Besides, Andrew will be completely out of danger come August 25th."

Trevor questioned, "August 25th?"

Ali added, "What's so important about that?"

Doc answered, "That's the day Kid Regan is finally put behind bars." He looked at Trevor and asked, "How's that picture of your dad?"

Trevor looked as he answered, "Still there."

Ali looked at them and smiled as she stated, "Then let's get our asses back to the future!"

Doc and Trevor both chuckled.

Doc replied, "Sounds good before we accidentally elect Hoover into a second term."

With that, the three of them went back to the future...

* * *

_AK1028: If you guys think we're done here, you couldn't be more wrong! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

May 15, 1986

8:30 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

After arriving at Trevor's house, Trevor got out of the De Lorean as Doc went into the driver's seat. Ali was still in the passenger's seat, smiling at her boyfriend.

Trevor commented, "Well, everything looks okay."

Ali added, "As normal as it can be..."

Doc asked, "Are you two sure?"

Trevor pointed out, "See, "Quentin Residence"." He then turned to Doc and asked, "So...want to come in, maybe hang out a while?"

Ali smiled as she told Doc, "Yeah, we want people to see for themselves that you are still around."

Doc replied, "I'd love to but I've got to get Ali home and then go to the bank and stop that estate sale you two have been telling me about!"

Trevor smiled as he responded, "Oh! That's great!"

Ali gushed, "Yay! Doc's staying!"

Doc chuckled as he stated, "I'll see you later, Trevor."

With that, Trevor closed the door and allowed Doc to drive off, waving goodbye to his girlfriend and his best friend. _'Finally,'_ Trevor thought, _'things are turning around!'_ Trevor went to the door and tried his key but to his surprise, it didn't work. _'Maybe I spoke too soon,'_ he thought, his heart now pounding in his chest.

Trevor knocked and shouted, "Hey! Anyone home? There's something wrong with my key!"

Greg cried out, sounding scared, "Please - not now! Tomorrow! Give me another day!"

Trevor replied, "It's Trevor, dad! Open up!"

_'Not liking this,'_ Trevor thought.

Greg replied, "Trevor...? No, that's impossible! Trevor was runned out of town!"

_'Wait, what,'_ Trevor thought, his heart pounding.

Trevor shouted, "_'Runned out of town'_?! What are you talking about, dad? Lemme in!"

Greg stated, "This is a trick! Go away!"

Lacey added, "Leave us alone! Haven't we suffered enough?!"

Trevor breathed, "Mom, what are you talking about?! It's me, Trevor!"

Lacey hissed, "Prove it."

Greg added, "Yes, tell us something only Trevor would know."

Trevor replied, "I've got a scar on my right knee from skateboarding down the courthouse steps when I was twelve."

Lacey breathed, "Oh my God, it IS Trevor! Greg, let him in!"

Greg fumbled with the locks as he mumbled, "Stupid locks." The door swung open but Trevor's horror - his father - Greg Quentin...was in a wheelchair. Greg stated, smiling, "Trevor! Good to see you!"

Trevor breathed, "Jesus Christ, dad! What happened to you?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes away, Doc dropped off Ali at her house. Doc was about to drive away but Ali started to grunt in pain. Doc got out of the De Lorean and went over to her.

He started to ask, "Ali, are you..." That's when he saw something that made chills go down his spine. Ali was fading out! He gasped, "Great Scott! Ali...what's happening?"

Ali groaned, "I don't know..."

Hearing the noise outside, the owner of - what Doc and Ali presumed to be the Weston home - was a very pissed off African American man.

He shouted, "Get the hell off my property!"

Doc grabbed Ali and replied, "With pleasure!"

As Doc put the fading Ali into the De Lorean, he put his foot on the gas after grabbing the paper that was there.

The African American man hissed, "Hey, that's my paper!"

Ali groaned, "Doc...Trevor..."

Doc nodded as he drove to Trevor's house as quick as he could.

* * *

Back with Trevor, he was up to his neck with trouble. Not only did Butch have brothers came to _"collect"_ on Greg but Kid Regan wasn't in jail! He had a gun pointed at Trevor!

Kid stated, "I never should have let that floozy talk me out of rubbin' out your grandfather. NO ONE in Hill Valley messes with the Regan family!"

As Kid was about to pull the trigger, Doc rammed the De Lorean into the back of Kid's limo, knocking the gun out of his hand.

Trevor breathed, "Doc!" Doc opened the door, revealing Ali fading out. He added, "Oh my God, Ali!" He ran into the De Lorean and asked, "What's happening?"

Doc answered, "This timeline has been compromised. Hold on!"

Ali groaned, "We're hangin' Doc."

Doc flipped a switch, making the De Lorean fly into the air as Trevor had Ali sit in his lap, still fading out.

Doc finally explained, "Somehow, something we did in 1931 allowed Kid Regan to escape his date with justice! As a consequence, the Regans have been unchecked in Hill Valley for 50 years!"

Trevor read the paper that Doc had tossed him and groaned, "Aw geese, they robbed the arcade... But what does this have to do with Ali...?"

Ali groaned, "Doc..."

Doc pushed the hair out of her face as he explained, "We should head into 1931 first. We have to go back to the day where Kid Regan was supposed to be arrested, figured out what went wrong, and fix it."

With that, the De Lorean went back into time.

* * *

August 25, 1931

8:25 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc pulled the De Lorean up in an alleyway as Ali had passed out, still fading in and out.

Trevor stated, "Okay, Doc. Run this by me again."

Doc replied, "Sometime tonight, Kid Regan is supposed to be betrayed by his moll, Trixie Trotter."

Trevor asked, "The moll that Ali saw when she saved me?"

Doc answered, "Right but now we have to save Ali. History says that Kid Regan will be arrested by a rookie cop by the name of Darrel Weston. ...Ali's grandfather."

Trevor breathed, "Something must've happened to Darrel after the last time we saw him..."

Doc stated, "Right, which is why Ali is fading. I'll set up shop in the hotel across from the town square. Keep Ali hidden there. You go into town and find Kid."

Trevor got out of the De Lorean, wearing a blue suit, a hat, and a fake mustache.

He asked, "Is the mustache really needed?"

Doc answered, "You don't want Kid to recognize you as the kid that foiled his plan to kill me."

Trevor stated, "Alright, just keep an eye on Ali, okay?"

Doc replied, "She'll be in good hands. Now go."

Trevor nodded as he kissed Ali's forehead and headed into the town square. _'She saved me and now its my turn to save her,'_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

As Trevor went through the town square, he was stopped by Edna. _'Geese, doesn't she have a life,'_ Trevor thought.

"Oh come on, Edna," Estelle groaned, behind Trevor, "Let him through!"

Edna started to say, "You're really getting on my nerves, Estelle. You and that brother of..."

Just then, a car slammed into the fence next to Edna, startling her. In it was Einstein. Estelle started laughing as Emmet came over.

He apologized, "Sorry, Miss Strickland! Einstein, Estelle, and I were expermenting with the prototype!"

Edna huffed, "Well, you both do your best not to endanger an animal! Even if it is a dog!"

Estelle rolled her eyes as she petted Einstein and said, "Oh come on, Einy is fine!"

Emmet went over to Trevor and greeted, "Hello Mike!"

Estelle breathed, "Mike...?"

Edna questioned, "Mr. Corleone! What are you doing, dressed like that?"

Trevor answered, "Anna's in trouble and I need to get into Kid's speakeasy."

Emmet questioned, "Anna? In trouble? Is she okay?"

Trevor answered, "She won't be unless I get to the speakeasy. Do you three know where it is?"

Estelle shook her head and stated, "Afraid not."

Edna replied, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some souls to save."

Emmet added, "And YOU'LL have to get an eyeful of my newest invention!"

Trevor questioned, "You guys aren't angry about the rocket drill?"

Estelle answered, "No."

Emmet added, "It's water over the bridge! Estelle and I want to climb to new heights together as brother and sister! We've moved on to bigger and better things. Come by the gazebo later and we'll give a demonstration. You won't believe what we've been up to!"

Trevor whispered, "Famous last words." He then went over to them and asked, "How have you two been? I know I haven't seen you in a couple of months..."

Estelle answered, "Well, I'm still excelling in school."

Emmet added, "And I had quit that clerk job and become a full-time scientist."

Trevor told them, "Thank you for watching Einstein."

Estelle petted the dog and cooed, "Aw, he was no trouble at all!"

Emmet replied, "And he's been a willing test subject. Like he's been working with me for years."

Trevor whispered, "More like decades..." He then asked, "What's the story with the little car and all of this equipment?"

Emmet explained, "Estelle, Einstein, and I are conducting a few experiments with this one-quarter scale model to work out a few hitches in my planned demonstration at the Hill Valley Expo in a couple of months!"

Estelle added, "Emmet only trusts me with this stuff in our family so we've been pretty busy."

Emmet nodded as he demonstrated the flying car again, with Einstein still inside. However, the car went completely out of control and landed poor Einstein on the roof. Trevor sneaked away as he went into the Flophouse.

* * *

Trevor went into Doc's room, Doc looking out the window and Ali on the bed, still fading in and out.

Trevor asked, "How is she?"

Doc answered, "Still in danger. She's fighting it pretty good but another hour or so and she'll completely be erased."

Trevor sighed as he took Ali's hand, which was fading.

He stated, "I will get you back to me, I promise."

Doc replied, "This trip has been a crazy one. My personal timeline has changed so. I don't remember Estelle being so close to me...nor being out here tonight. But, that'll all change once I see _'Frankenstein'_!"

As Doc explained his reason for going to see Frankenstein, Trevor told him about Einstein. Agreeing to help, Trevor decided to give Ali a goodbye kiss. He turned to her, her eyes still shut.

Trevor whispered, "Hold on a bit more, Ali. Please...don't leave me..."

As he kissed her, he felt Ali slightly kissing back. Trevor merely smiled as he left the room, heading into his mission.

* * *

Trevor went back into the town square as he told Edna, "Hey, I got a hot new scoop for you."

Edna asked, "Oh really, what is it?"

Trevor answered, "_'Young Scientist Strands Dog on Courthouse'_."

Edna turned and as she and Emmet got into a fight, Doc flew by with the De Lorean, catching the eye of Estelle.

Estelle whispered, "What in the world...?"

As Einstein went into the De Lorean, Estelle only caught a glimpse of the hand of the driver. As Einstein came down, Edna went off...as did Estelle. Trevor continue to investigate, trying to find the speakeasy. Trevor eventually found the place and managed to get in.

* * *

The speakeasy was really nicely decorated since Ali was there two months ago. Kid introduced Trixie, who had just gotten onto the stage. An officer bumped into Trevor. It was none other than Darrel.

Darrel groaned, "Out of my way, kid. I have sorrows to drown."

_'Okay, he's here,'_ Trevor thought, _'Now to save Ali and 1986.'_

After Trevor got Trixie off of the stage, he asked, "Are you Trixie Trotter?"

Trixie answered, "That's what it says on my dressing room door. At least, it would if I HAD a dressing room door."

Trevor asked, "What's a nice girl like you doing with a guy like Regan?"

Trixie started to answer, "Aw, Kid ain't so bad. He just takes some..."

Kid came over and questioned, "Hey toots, any chance you could sing that can-can number? The guys really love the way it shows off your, um, assets."

As he walked away, Trixie muttered, "You ain't payin' me at all, you bum."

Trixie told Trevor about her "insurance policy" with Kid, she added that there was only one person she trusted...Andrew Quentin.

Trevor stated, "I can try to find Arthur for you."

Trixie asked, "Really?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, just wait here, okay?"

Trixie nodded as she stated, "You got it!"

Trevor turned and whispered, "I'm supposed to get HER to turn on Regan TONIGHT? Okay Doc, if you say so."

After taking to Darrel and proving to Kid he was with the mob, Trevor headed out and saw Andrew going by. _'There he is,'_ Trevor thought, _'Now to get Einstein to find him.'_ Trevor went into the town square as he gave the pipe that Trixie gave him to Einstein. Einstein lead Trevor to the movies, where Andrew was.

Andrew protested, "I've been laying low, officer! But I've got to go to the pictures once in awhile!"

Trevor replied, "Just meet me in the flophouse in a few minutes, okay?"

Andrew nodded as he responded, "Okay."

* * *

Trevor went to the flophouse, where Doc was there...alone. Trevor's heart went instantly into his stomach.

He asked, "Doc...where's Ali...?"

Doc answered, like he had been crying, "She's gone, Trevor. Faded out..."

Trevor instantly fell to the ground and started to cry. Unknown to him, Estelle was listening at the door. She came in, catching Doc by surprise. Trevor looked, through his tear stricken eyes and saw her standing there.

Trevor breathed, "Estelle...?"

Estelle stated, "I knew you two had a secret but I didn't think that harboring a fugitive and hiding your names was it! I'm getting Darrel over here!"

Doc cried out, "Estelle Joan Brown, don't you dare turn us in!"

Estelle froze as she questioned, "H-how'd you know my name...?"

Trevor sniffled, "Doc...don't it..."

Doc went over to Estelle as he took her hands and said, "Because it's me, Estelle. It's...Emmet."

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Uh oh. Doc did not think this one through. Hope you guys stay tuned for chapter 5. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle looked at Trevor and then at Doc. She thought he was a little insane. Emmet was on the roof of the soup kitchen, trying to get his flying car down. _'But he knew my whole name without even blinking,'_ Estelle thought, _'Trevor, I think his name is, said his name was Doc so...how could he be Emmet?'_

She finally asked, "If you are Emmet, tell me something that only Emmet would know?"

Doc smiled and answered, "When we were 7, we went to Eastwood Ravine and scrapped your knee. I treated it cause we weren't supposed to be there and we knew that Pop and Mom would be very upset."

Estelle breathed, "Oh my gosh...it IS you!" She touched Doc's cheek as she hugged her brother tightly, surprising Doc. He just smiled as he hugged Estelle back. She finally asked, "How?"

Doc pulled back as he admitted, "Estelle, in 1955, I will come up with a device called the flux capacitor, the thing that makes time travel possible."

Estelle repeated, "Time travel... You are a time traveler?"

Doc replied, "Yes and it is amazing. But before I explain everything fully, why don't you wait outside while we talk to Andrew, okay?"

Estelle questioned, "Andrew's back? Are you going to tell him who you are?"

Doc answered, "No but we do need to set some wheels in motion. Please, Estelle."

Estelle stated, "I'll go get him."

With that, Estelle went downstairs.

Trevor looked at Doc as he asked, "Are you sure this won't mess up the time stream?"

Doc answered, scared, "In all honesty, I don't know. We already lost Ali, we needed an anchor here in 1931, just in case something goes wrong again."

Andrew came into the room as he asked, "Are you officers okay?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, it's just that Ali's in trouble."

Andrew questioned, "Oh right, the one uncover as Anna Smyth!"

Doc explained, "Right so that's why we asked your closest friend, Estelle Brown, to help us."

Andrew replied, "Makes sense since she knows me pretty well."

Trevor responded, "Okay, listen, Trixie has gone something planned to send Kid up the river. However, you are the ONLY one she trusts to check it out."

Andrew asked, "Me? What is she...? Oh! I know what she's done. Clever."

Doc questioned, "Care to let us in on the secret?"

Andrew answered, "Sorry guys, if Trixie's keeping it a secret than so am I!"

Doc stated, "That's all well and good, Mr. Quentin, but if you and Trixie are going to collaborate on this evidence, we'll need to arrange a rendezvous."

Trevor replied, "Leave that to Estelle and me."

Doc responded, "Actually, I'll leave that to you so I can fill in Estelle."

Andrew told them, "Whatever works, as long as Kid doesn't see me!"

Trevor turned to him as he added, "Well, you'll have to come with me. Trixie is chained to Kid's speakeasy. So we have to have you hide in an alley."

Andrew stammered, "A-alright..."

Doc told Trevor, "You go on ahead, Trevor. And send Estelle up, please?"

Trevor nodded as he left with Andrew, sending Estelle up to see Doc.

Estelle asked, "So...time travel, huh?"

Doc chuckled as he answered, "Yes, time travel. Come in, dear sister and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor got into the speakeasy again as he went to see Trixie. Unknown to Trevor, Matches had seen Andrew. Trixie had gone outside after Trevor had told her that Andrew was in the alley, waiting for her. as she left, Trevor was going to follow but was stopped by a drunken guy and Cue Ball. Trevor was about to blow passed Cue Ball to get outside but that's when he heard something he wished he didn't...gun shots.

* * *

Back with Estelle and Doc, they also heard the gun shots.

Doc breathed, "Great Scott, that might have been Trevor!" He was about to leave but Estelle caught his arm. He asked, "Estelle, what the hell are you doing?!"

Estelle answered, "You can't go out there! You're still a wanted man!"

Doc stated, "I don't care! I already lost Ali tonight and I'm not about to lose Trevor!"

Estelle replied, "Then me go. I have a better chance getting to Trevor than you do. You take one step outside and the law is probably going to be all over you!"

Doc turned to her as he stroked her brown hair and whispered, "Alright. I've trusted you with our secret. The least I can do is have you help us see this through."

Estelle was touched as she kissed his cheek and told him, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, she darted out of the flophouse, leaving a smiling Doc behind.

* * *

Back at the speakeasy, Trixie had come in as Darrel asked if she was alright. When she didn't answer, Trevor knew something was wrong. He looked down at his hand and saw that he wasn't disappearing. He quickly raced outside to see what had happened. Estelle had come down the same alley, looking at Trevor.

Estelle asked, "Are you okay?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah but what happened?"

Estelle shrugged as she stated, "Don't know, I was with Emmet at the time." She looked down and saw blood. She added, "That doesn't look good..."

Trevor knelt down as he replied, "Defiantly not, this is blood alright..."

Kid went over to them and commented, "You two missed a helluva party."

Trevor got up, seeing that the gun was still drawn as he asked, "Kid, what happened?"

Kid answered, "Should I really tell you with the judge's daughter right behind ya? Besides, there ain't nothing to tell. Andrew was out here, necking with my Trixie, and I drew out my gun. Andrew's nose started to bleed cause he's a big wuss and then..." He started to laugh at this point as he added, "Trixie actually gets down on her knees and begs for Quentin's life!"

Estelle breathed, "Andrew..."

Kid replied, "So I fired two shots into the air and told Andrew to take a hike. Now Trixie is all mine..."

With that, he went into the speakeasy.

Estelle turned to Trevor and asked, "I presume that's NOT the way it was supposed to happen?"

Trevor answered, "Your answer is as good as mine."

Estelle questioned, "What do we do? 1980's Emmet is in the flophouse, worried that YOU were the one shot."

Trevor explained, "We'll have to work together. I'll go into the speakeasy and talk to Trixie. You get 1980's Emmet, Doc as Ali and I call him, to calm down and then look for Andrew."

Estelle replied, "Done."

Trevor added, "Oh yeah, one more thing. DO NOT tell Emmet, uh, 1930's Emmet about the time machine. He's not supposed to invent it for another 25 years."

Estelle told him, "Don't worry, I won't."

With that, Estelle headed on her way as Trevor tried not to cry at Ali's loss.

* * *

_AK1028: So now Estelle is in on the secret. Can she keep it and what will happen to 1986 now? Time will tell, won't it...? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor got into the speakeasy and quickly went to work. As he had Zane make his father's picture look like a drawing of Andrew, Estelle was at the flophouse, calming the 1980's Doc.

Doc asked, "So it wasn't Trevor that was shot?"

Estelle answered, "No one got shot. Shots were fired into the air to scare Andrew...the poor guy."

Doc questioned, "So where did he go?"

Estelle answered, "No idea. I'll find him, though."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor was talking to Trixie (after putting the picture of _"Andrew"_ on the Wall of Fame).

Trevor stated, "Okay, so Kid spared Andrew's life. That doesn't make him a saint."

Trixie replied, "Believe me, no one knows that better than me. But if Kid can let Andrew off of the hook, I guess I can I let HIM off the hook, know what I mean?"

Trevor told her, "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you should check out the Wall of Fame."

Trixie asked, "Why? What is it?" She turned and saw _"Andrew"_ there as she gasped. She added, "Andrew! I don't believe it. We had a deal. Andrew was supposed to be...safe."

Trevor responded, "I don't know what to say..."

Trixie turned to Trevor and told him, "Well I do. _"Felony Tax Evasion"_!"

Trevor asked, "What?"

Trixie explained, "Before he died, Andrew was teachin' me about all sorts of stuff. Literature, history, ACCOUNTING. And I made a BIG DISCOVERY while I was copyin' all of Kid's books. This establishment ain't entirely on the up-and-up!"

Trevor questioned, "Really?"

Trixie answered, "Oh, I knew about the gangster stuff...that kinda thing you expect from tough guys like Kid. But when I found out he ain't been payin' taxes on his speakeasy profits...well! Cheatin' Uncle Sam is one step over the line!" As she said that, she grabbed her book and added, "Once I turn this over to the police, they'll throw the book at him! This book! Hey copper!" With that, she went over to Darrel but he wasn't interested. Trixie gripped, "He's not interested. Figures. Half of the police force is in Tannen's pocket."

Trevor stated, "Give me a few minutes to work on him. I've got a hunch he'll come around."

While Trevor was working on Darrel, Matches told Kid that the speakeasy arsonist was back. Trevor left as he met up with Estelle in the alley.

* * *

She asked, "How are things going?"

Trevor answered, "Slow. Did you calm down Doc?"

Estelle stated, "Yes but Edna gave me a copy of her stupid song. I swear if she gets into power, she'll turn the city into a police state."

Trevor got an idea as he questioned, "Can I see that?"

Estelle nodded and gave it to him as she asked, "You got an idea?"

Trevor was the one to nod now and answered, "You bet I do."

As Trevor went downstairs to the speakeasy, Estelle went back to help Emmet. Trevor was finally able to get Darrel to stop drinking and get the courage to arrest everyone.

Darrel commented, "She's right! I CAN turn my life around!"

Trevor encouraged, "Sure you can!"

Darrel replied, "You know what? I used to be a good cop. And yeah, I've had a few bad breaks, possibly even a psychotic one that caused me to imagine a disappearing space car, but I'm a good man!"

Trevor said, "Yeah!"

Darrel added, "And all I need to do to win Barbara back is be the same good man I always was, and let the chips fall where they may!"

"Alright," Trevor encouraged.

Darrel went over to Trixie and asked, "Miss Trotter, you wanted to speak with me?"

Trixie smiled at him as she showed the book to Darrel, who took it. They went over to where Kid was sitting but he wasn't there.

Trixie asked, "What happened to my louse of an ex-boyfriend?"

Trevor answered, "I don't know."

Darrel stated, "Rats! I TOLD the chief we need a team of bloodhounds like they got over in Placerville...but in the meantime..." With that, he got out his gun and added, "Alright, everyone! Party's over! Everyone out of the speakeasy!"

Zane asked, "Speakeasy?" With that, he flipped the switch to make it look like an ice cream parlor and added, "You're mistaken, officer. This is an ice cream parlor."

Darrel hissed, "Nice try, you! Out!"

With that, everyone left as Matches asked Trevor if he could help with the problem.

Trevor stated, "No, I'm not helping."

Matches hissed, "I knew you weren't apart of the mob. Doesn't matter now, Kid's got the speakeasy arsonist."

Trevor whispered, "Doc?!"

Matches asked, "What do you know about the speakeasy arsonist?" As Darrel escorted him out, he added, "Kid's gonna get you, rat! He's gonna get all of you!"

Trevor whispered, as soon as everyone was out, "I've got to find Doc!"

As Trevor left the speakeasy, Darrel came over to him.

He commented, "Well, that's that. Thanks to Miss Trotter's evidence, the entire Hill Valley Police force is out looking for Kid and his goons."

Trevor stated, "You don't understand, we've got to find him now! He's captured a friend of mine!"

Darrel asked, "Who?"

Trevor lied, "Um, never mind."

Darrel stated, "Don't worry, we've got the entire town square sealed off. If Regan within a mile of here, we'll find him eventually."

As Darrel walked away; Trevor whispered, "I don't think we'll have time for _'eventually'_."

Trevor saw a flask and Einstein. Taking the flask over to Einstein, the sheep dog went over to the warehouse next door. _'I suddenly got a bad feeling,'_ Trevor thought. When he saw a button, Trevor pressed it. He was really surprised to see Kid...with Edna tied up.

Kid asked, "Corleone?! What are you doing here?"

Trevor started to answer, "Uh..."

Kid interrupted, "Never mind! C'mere and help me get rid of this stinkin' arsonist!"

Trevor blurted out, "Edna?!"

Kid explained, "I caught her planting dynamite while I clearin' out the soup kitchen. Guess Sagan was innocent after all!"

Edna hissed, "I was researching a story, you ignoramus!"

Kid replied, "Tell it to Saint Peter, sister."

That's when Darrel came over and started to ask, "Hey, what's all of this...?"

Kid blurted out, "Weston!"

Darrel hissed, "Regan! Your under arrest!"

Kid told Trevor, "Get 'im, Sacramento boy!"

Trevor turned to Kid, taking off the fake mustache, and answered, "No."

Kid hissed, "You?! That's it! Over!? Nothing is over until Kid Regan says its over!"

That's when he brought out his gun and started to shoot. Trevor quickly got Darrel out of the way and managed to lure Kid to get Edna out. That's when he used a barrel of alcohol to set the whole place on fire. Kid escaped but managed to get to the roof and grabbed both Emmet and Estelle.

Emmet begged, "Please, Kid! Let her go! Take me instead!"

Estelle insisted, "No, Emmet! Let him take me. At least you'll be safe..."

Kid hissed, "Shut up both of you!"

Trevor came over as he helped the Brown siblings out of their jam as the hover car took off. Trevor didn't see who was at the controls but he was glad when Darrel arrested Kid after getting him out of the manure truck and Trixie slapped him for the death of Andrew. However, that's Andrew came over and told her that he wasn't dead. Trixie was so glad as they kissed. Trevor and Estelle were on the sidelines as Doc came over.

Trevor stated, "Nice job, Doc."

Doc smiled as he replied, "It wasn't me that did that."

As he said that, Ali came over, smiling.

Estelle breathed, "Anna. Oops, I mean Ali."

Ali asked, surprised, "She knows my name?"

Trevor hugged her first before he answered, "We'll explain later. Right now, I'm just glad YOU are okay."

Ali returned the hug as Trevor kissed her passionately. Estelle and Doc both smiled at the sight as the three time travelers headed out. As they left, Ali saw Emmet and Edna heading towards the movies together. _'Well, that's odd,'_ Ali thought.

* * *

Trevor was driving as Ali was in the back seat with Einstein and Doc was in the passenger seat.

Trevor commented, "Thanks for letting me fly the De Lorean, Doc. This is a blast. But what happened with Ali anyhow?"

Doc explained, "After you saved her grandparents, she reappeared in the flophouse with me."

Ali added, "That's when I saw you on the roof with Emmet and Estelle. I knew I had to do something."

Trevor stated, "Well, I'm glad that's over with. Kid's in jail, Emmet is going to see _"Frankenstein"_, and we remembered Einy too."

Doc read the paper from 1986 and muttered, "_'Hill Valley Crime Rate at All Time Low'_. Hmm..."

Ali pointed out, "The only thing I see wrong is Andrew being with Trixie and Emmet being with Edna."

Trevor and Doc blurted out, "What?!"

Ali nodded as she stated, "Yeah, I saw them going to the movies together after blowing off Estelle."

Trevor replied, "That's weird."

Doc took out his ticket stub as it was starting to disappear as he breathed, "We have to go back! This is wrong!"

Ali started to say, "Wait, what...?"

But it was too late for Trevor to turn around, the De Lorean had already reach 88 MPH, sending them back to 1986.

* * *

The De Lorean appeared in the partly cloudy sky in 1986, crashing into a billboard. Trevor rubbed the back of his neck as Ali was thrown from the back to the passenger's seat.

She asked, "Where'd Doc and Einstein go?"

Trevor answered, "I don't know but I got a BAD feeling about this..."

That's when the two of them heard:

"RELAX! WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

Ali breathed, "Doc...?"

Trevor and Ali looked as they saw Doc on the billboard, bald with sides of gray hair, wearing a strange uniform and holding what was a house (but the De Lorean crashed through it). The sign read: _'Welcome to Hill Valley. Relax...we have everything under control.'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_AK1028: Something tells me that Doc DOESN'T have everything under control. What has happened? Can Trevor and Ali save the day? Or is this going to be their future? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

_IN THE NEXT EPISODE..._

* * *

Citizen Brown: Trevor Sean Quentin and Alison Jennifer Weston. Both age 18.

* * *

Trevor: Alright Doc. Let's see what kind of nightmare alternate timeline we wounded up in this time.

* * *

Citizen Brown: Trevor's father Greg and mother Lacey. Alison's father Michael and mother Nicole.

* * *

Greg: Hill Valley, under Citizen Brown, is NOT quite the peaceful town as you know it, son.

* * *

Michael: If you don't believe us, Alison, you'll have to talk to Citizen Brown.

* * *

Ali: Re-education program? What the hell?

Butch: Please don't swear, Alison, it makes me...uncomfortable.

* * *

Citizen Brown: Both with zero demerits...until this morning. The oblivious question, Mr. Quentin and Miss Weston, is...what happened to you?

Trevor: Jesus Christ, Doc, what happened to us?!

Ali: I think the better question is...what happened to you?!

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN FRIENDS IN TIME: PART IV - CITIZEN BROWN_

* * *

_AK1028: And that's where we end it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
